


On and Off the Ice

by apexbeaer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Viktor would /totally/ get Yuuri's last name so, just fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apexbeaer/pseuds/apexbeaer
Summary: He worked quietly, his ears twitching at the familiar noise of Viktor snoring. Cracking a small laugh underneath his breath as he cooked his husband’s and his own favorite food. Never in a million years did he think he would be here. His once idol was his husband and even as the years went on and age got the better of them, their love was there…it was real and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sloth_slacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth_slacks/gifts).



It had been a long time since Yuuri was back on the ice once more. Life had just continually got in the way, the back pains were a little harder to deal with among other things and not to mention that he had put on a bit of weight so he couldn’t really pull off some of the things he used to on the ice. There was a sense of home however once he put on the skates and pushed forward, wobbling a bit before he got his balance back with the help of the railing. A small swell of disappointment curled in his chest but he quelled those feelings by reminding himself he wasn’t the Olympian figure skater he once was. Ice Castle Hasetsu was open to him whenever he decided to return courtesy of Yuuko who was still managing the rink along with her husband with their triplets off to college. **  
**

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice called. He looked up, brushing the graying bangs away from his eyes so he could see Viktor, all decked out in winter clothes with his nose reddish with the remnants of a fever he was still suffering from. Wrinkles crinkled around the Russian’s eyes with the bright smile he was sporting. Gray hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing his slightly red face as well as the mask cupping the underside of his chin. Even older and obviously frail with age, Yuuri was sure he has seen nothing as beautiful as his husband. His eyes flickered briefly down to catch the familiar glint of the blades of ice skates on said husband’s feet and his heart leaped in his throat. Gingerly he made his way over still carefully with every broad stroke against the ice.

“You’re supposed to be resting, Viktor.” He scolded, reaching over to tug up the mask causing the gray haired man to let out a disgruntled noise once it covered his face. “The fever isn’t just going to go away by magic. Did you take your medicine?” More childish noises escaped the Russian who was trying his hardest to pull his face away whenever Yuuri tried to place the back of his hand to feel the temperature of his face. He let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the display of immaturity. “Viktor…” There was a pathetic sniffle that came from Viktor as his blue eyes flitted up to meet brown.

“Yes, yes, I took my medicine, you worrywart.” Was the teasing reply slightly muffled by the mask over his mouth and nose, though he supposed it would’ve been stifled either way with the amount of mucus he could only image was pouring from his nose. “I wanted to see you skate and then…I wanted to skate with you.” He murmured a bit bashfully, his eyes trailing off to the side with another sniff. “We’ll skate together just around the rink once or twice then we’ll go home.” Yuuri sighed, wondering fleetingly when was the last time he could say no to a request from Viktor. He reached over to take the Russian’s hand, helping the other balance once again on the ice. A soft chuckle emanating from the mask once more. “It feels like when I first stepped into the ice, couldn’t even stand straight without falling flat on my face.” Yuuri hummed in agreement as they began skating carefully against the edge, Viktor’s hand curled around the railing and Yuuri holding onto his husband’s other arm for dear life so they both didn’t end up face first against the ice.

“We haven’t skated in a long time.” He mused quietly, reaching down to intertwine their fingers together once they both got used to each other’s balance. The gray haired man steadily let go of the railing to skate beside him.

“Running the bath house inn does take a lot of work, I have to hand it to your parents that they did a beautiful job of doing so. I hope we do it justice.” A wet cough escaped Viktor and Yuuri could only thank that he managed to pull the mask up. One sick Katsuki is fine but if they were both sick with fevers, they would out dote each other until they collapsed from exhaustion and Mari would yell at them once she found them when she came in the bath house to help out.

“We do, it’s very successful.” He leaned over to press his lips against the heated skin of the older’s forehead eliciting a small mewl from the other. “Especially with all the figure skating stuff you’ve put up in the glass box and the stories you have to tell for each one…mostly about me.”

“Mm, I think it would have to be more of your katsudon that makes the bath house so popular and successful. You definitely gained your mother’s knack for making them perfectly.” Yuuri’s chuckle was gentle, his cheeks warming underneath the praise but the reminder of his late mother kept his expression humble with a faint smile. They spent the next few minutes in silence, their ice skates filling the quiet but the company they shared together was not awkward at all. Viktor’s head rested on his shoulder as they took their time, savoring the downtime they had today. The man’s eyes flitted over to look at the gray haired man whose eyes were closed and his own eyes crinkled as a bright smile slipped on his lips.

“Are you tired, Viktor?” Blue eyes cracked open slightly though with some resistance. The small grunt was his response and Yuuri brought them back to the carpeted area, setting the fever stricken man on the chair as he worked off both their skates off and helped put on both their shoes. He put both of their skates away before they headed out of the ice rink, Yuuri a little anxious to get his husband back home so Viktor could lay down properly and sleep it off.

“…don…” The younger blinked owlishly at the intelligible word that slipped from Viktor’s covered mouth.

“What was that?”

“I want some katsudon when we go home, Yuuri before you get me all drugged up and put me to bed.”

“Viktor, when you say that it sounds weird.” He grumbled under his breath, his gaze darting to and fro just in case someone heard.

“Yuuri…! Katsudon before I die!” Viktor moaned theatrically, covering his eyes with his arm allowing Yuuri to drag him down the familiar road. Yuuri had to roll his eyes once again at his husband’s flair for the dramatics.

“Yes, yes, katsudon before you die. I understand.” A sniff came from the Russian who pressed his covered face against his bicep with a quiet but nonetheless melodramatic ‘thank you’. They made it back to the bath house, waving (albeit a bit weakly from Viktor) to the patrons and the employees as they made their way to the back part to the residential part. Opening the door a crack before slipping inside, a chorus of barks awaiting them as the three poodle pups greeted them. Viktor immediately squatting down to pet heads and received well-natured nips as Yuuri watched the sight adoringly as he closed their front door behind him and began shredding off his winter clothes. “Go under the kotatsu while I get some katsudon ready for you.” He carefully leaned down to press another kiss against the older’s forehead who nodded in response before doing as told. Yuuri grinned as he padded over to the kitchen, taking out all the ingredients he needed for the dish glancing every so often to make sure Viktor took off his winter clothes.

He worked quietly, his ears twitching at the familiar noise of Viktor snoring. Cracking a small laugh underneath his breath as he cooked his husband’s and his own favorite food. Never in a million years did he think he would be here. His once idol was his husband and even as the years went on and age got the better of them, their love was there…it was real and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

It was an hour or so after he cooked everything and settled it into a bowl. Padding over, moving the puppies off to the side who moaned sleepily in response before curling underneath the covers. With some resistance, Yuuri bent down to settle the bowls on the top of the kotatsu before sitting down next to Viktor. Reaching over to his husband about to shake him gently awake before he caught a glimpse of the gold ring on his finger and the matching one on Viktor’s. His heart throbbed happily at the sight before he ran his fingers through the Russian’s hair. “Viktor Katsuki.” He whispered it like a prayer, his heart thrumming happily in his chest as the other’s eyes cracked open at the call of his name. “Katsudon’s ready, you better wake up before it gets cold.” He paused a moment to let the other cough before pressing his lips against the runny nose of his beloved who smiled in response. “I still would love to eat katsudon with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas Gift for my sister, @weeb-ghost-pants on tumblr ;; ❤


End file.
